Dumb Ways to Die Wiki:Policies
=Basic Rules= Editing Rules #'You must follow official information by Metro.' Because this wiki is dedicated to provide the official, confirmed information of the Dumb Ways to Die series and so, inserting false/unclear information in there may confuse our users, resulting in them get both a huge mess and suspicion from these! ##You can call them whatever you want, such as calling [[Numpty|''Numpty'' as Smokey]], but such unofficial information are not allowed to be contained or replaced from official information in the main pages. ##The character(s) made by yourself or other fan-made contents cannot be made as a page or contained in one, but you can post them in your own profile/wall/blog, and/or make a discussion in the forum. ###Only the derivative works without harm the original element such as background-removed(as transparent background) version are allowed for main pages. ##Reverting/Changing them to unofficial information is defined as Vandalising, which should violate the first Community Rules. ##For the characters without official name/gender, they could have been named/given while adding articles about them, but you must put / template inside and such unofficial name/gender replaced when their official name/gender has been announced. ###However, the previous names (but not genders) will be recorded in Character name history. #'No Original Research/Headcanon is allowed.' ##However, the only exception the non-canon information can be put is if it's in between (before the section) and (after the section) around the section. ###For a small scale of that, use Template:NCW template instead. ###However, the inserted information that is nonsense or gibberish may not be allowed and you'll get warned/blocked if you continues to putting it. QnA Can I see some examples that explain which is Original Research/Headcanon or not? Click Expand to see Answer. This is a 'bad' example for our wiki Dummkopf is a female, because her body color, the pink is commonly believed as female's color and she doesn't shown something manly. (A classic example of original research.) This is a 'good' example for our wiki Loopy's gender and name was revealed by official Dumb Ways to Die App page in Facebook. How to put non-canon information with said templates? Click Expand to see Answer. Example: the following code: Lax is the only male character in group 3, while the others are females. gives the following output: Lax is the only male character in group 3, while the others are females. Community Rules #The following inappropriate behaviour are not allowed: #* Using Offensive/Sexual words, Cursing or Insulting toward others that against the Profanity Rules #* Trolling, Flamebaiting or other ways to disrupting others #* Vandalism #* Spam (i.e. Double posting comments, Making comments in a row, Type comment(s) in all caps) #* Sockpuppetry ##This rule is also effective to the comment, main pages, forum and any other places visible for the public in . ##Also, the contents must not contain obscene, pornographic, abusive, offensive, profane, or otherwise violates any law or right of any third party, or content that contains homophobia, ethnic slurs, religious intolerance, or encourage criminal conduct under the Wikia ToS. #'The image that are not related to DWtD series will be deleted immediately and then a warning will be issued to the uploader, unless External image is used.' This is because those images can spam the page, especially if you specifically are looking for DWtD-related images! As well as those also can blur the subject of our wiki: a whole Dumb Ways to Die series. ##This rule does not apply to images uploaded before August 30th, 2016, 10:06 PM (EST). #'No Mini-modding is allowed.' (i.e. Such as giving Template:Warning to other's Message Wall) Because this can bother or confuse people who did nothing wrong! If you found something against our wiki rules, then please simply report it to instead. #'A third party cannot have an objection for the blocked/warned user.' Because the terms of which a user was blocked or warned is based on the judgement of the action viewed by the admin or moderator. If a third party wishes to discuss the terms for which a user was blocked or warned, it should be presented not in defense of the blocked/warned user, but in question of the rule that was broken. ##A third party cannot make an objection in other's own Warning thread. ##Only the blocked/warned user themselves are allowed to have an objection for their own block/warning. #Due to Children's Online Privacy Protection Act (a.k.a. COPPA), the Wikia, including this wiki declares that you must be 13+ to edit under the Wikia ToS. QnA Do you have any guidelines for which images are allowed to be uploaded in here? Click Expand to see Answer. The following images are okay to be uploaded: The following images must only be submitted as External image: Strikes The first time you violate above rules, you'll get a warning on your Message Wall. Finally, when you violate above rules again since the warning, you'll get blocked for several days. #Especially if you violate the first Community Rules after the warning is issued, you will get blocked for an indefinite time (forever). # The block may be given without issuing warning first for following cases: #* COPPA rule #* Sockpuppeting #* Advertisement spam #* Cross-wiki vandalism/spam #* Or anything violating the Wikia ToS =Recommendations/Suggestions= #Be objective when you are editing the main pages. #When someone causes an Edit War, please make a settlement with each other, then make the result peaceful after discussion. #We recommends make a thread with the Topic instead of leaves comments on the main pages when you're discuss a particular subject about the main page. (i.e. Boothy is a male or female?) ##For mentioning certain user, please leave the post on their Message Wall instead of the comment. #Please don't leave a comment irrelevant with the main pages or its topic. (i.e. Such as something say meanless like "I've got a pineapple.")